Transient Memories
by shoshoryuu07
Summary: Drink to forget the heartache. Now a one-shot! R&R.


I made this a one shot. :)

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Thank you."

Sakura jolted up, cold sweat covering her face.

_It's just a dream._

It was the sixth time she heard _his_ voice in her dream.

And hell it _was_ annoying.

Who wouldn't be annoyed if after 5 years he left Konoha, you'll realize that there's still _something_ on your heart, screaming '_You still love him'_ and his sexy but annoying voice echoing in your head?

Who wouldn't be annoyed if your mind stated that you 'completely' forgot him, but then after 5 years, your mind digs a tape that contains hurt memories, and started to play on your dreams, and it _repeatedly_ plays every time you close your eyes to drift off to sleep?

Sakura _was_ annoyed.

As she tried to sleep for the seventh time, the moment she closed her eyes, her mind played her confession, and Sasuke's voice echoed in her head.

'_Thank you.' _

She jolted up again. Tears threatened to spill any moment. She tried to close her eyes, and a memory flashed like on a television screen.

_*FLASHBACK*_

"_I love you with all my heart, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as tears flowed freely from her eyes._

_Sasuke stopped, and immediately went to her back._

"_Thank you."_

_And Sakura saw darkness._

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Shoot." Tears spilled uncontrollably.

After a good 5 minutes of crying her eyes out, she decided to take a walk, breathe fresh air and pretend nothing happened. She walked and walked, and subconsciously walked towards the bench, the _same bench _where Sasuke left her.

Tears swelled on her eyes, and tried to hide it with by wiping it with the back of her hand. It doesn't help, because her tears do not stop.

When she finally stopped in front of the bench, she slumped into it. She hugged her knees, and breathed in deeply. It went like that for a good two minutes, but then, when she looked up at the sky and saw the moon, shining up above her, memories of him played again and again.

She couldn't take it any longer.

She reached for her holster, grabbed a bottle of elixir she specially made. She drank a bit, _'this is good'_ and paused. _'Am I doing the right thing?' 'Yes. You're doing the right thing.' _She brought the bottle up her lips again, and drank all of it.

Her eyelids felt so heavy that she felt the need of closing them. Right after she closed her eyes, she dropped the bottle.

As the bottle went shattering into little pieces, cherry blossoms fluttered and went towards the bench and covered Sakura like a blanket and protected her from the chilly air of the night.

The next day, the people found Sakura lying on the bench, with a peaceful smile on her angelic face. The people wondered why Sakura was surrounded by cherry blossoms. They thought that she is dead, but they didn't notice her chest rising and falling down every time she breathes.

When Naruto heard about this, he immediately went to the said place, and nearly broke into tears. He immediately told Tsunade about this, and Tsunade ordered the ANBU to bring her to the hospital. Naruto offered the Rookie 9 to do the job, and Tsunade obliged.

When the Rookie 9 heard about the 'loss' of Sakura, everything stopped. Almost all of them were stunned. When Naruto told them that they'll help him transfer Sakura at the hospital, everyone agreed.

While brining Sakura at the hospital, they never noticed that the cherry blossoms never broke apart, like they were weaved tightly together.

After carrying Sakura to Tsunade's room, Hinata walked towards Naruto, who's still dumbfounded about what happened.

"Is she going to be alright, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said, with no stuttering.

"We don't know, Hinata-chan. Did you notice that she's not breathing when we took her here?" Naruto said with sadness laced with it.

"I never noticed, Naruto-kun. It's just weird, because when I checked her with my Byakuugan, her chakra flow is still active."

"How could it happen?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun."

Naruto then sat down at the chairs at the hospital. Hinata joined him, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto smiled, and hugged her gently.

"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for being always there."

"Nah. No problem." Hinata smiled.

After a few hours, Tsunade walked out her office, and went straight to Naruto whose been waiting for the results.

"Naruto." Tsunade called him.

"Baa-chan." Naruto's voice was low and sad.

"Well, she's alive."

Naruto and the whole Rookie 9 was pleased to hear about it. "Really? But why is she not breathing?"

"She drank an elixir that she made. Her elixir can fool people. She may look like she's not breathing, but she is. If you look closely though. And her elixir, once drank, can make the person forget memories."

"What kind of memories?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Memories that can make a person's heart break all over again."

"Oh. By the way, baa-chan, did you notice the blanket of cherry blossoms covering her?"

"Yes. It is made by chakra. The moment we removed it from her, it unweave itself and disappeared."

"Oh. Thank you very much, baa-chan. Can we visit her now?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thank you again, Baa-chan."

Naruto immediately went to Ichiraku's to tell them the good news. After knowing it, they immediately went to the hospital to visit her.

After they did the necessary rituals in the hospital, they immediately hurried to Sakura's room.

"SAKURA!" Naruto almost deafened his friends.

"N-naruto. Hey." Sakura weakly said, but with a smile on her face.

"You're okay, you're okay! Oh my Kami-sama, she's okay!" Naruto frantically said.

"Forehead, what did you do?" Ino worriedly asked her best friend while holding her hand.

"Sakura, you scare us again and I swear, I'll throw by senbons at you!" Tenten jokingly said.

"Yeah, I'm okay Narutard. I can talk. But I can't move a lot for now. I drank my elixir that can fool people. If you drink the elixir that I specially made, you'll look like you're dead because you're not breathing, but the truth is you're not. You're still breathing, but your chest won't move like the way it moves if you breathe. And Tenten, I know you would not do that to me. You love me too much." Sakura answered with a teasing voice.

Sakura noticed Neji, his face stoic and very calm. Her mind tells her that Neji has the same trait as someone, but she couldn't remember it.

"Hey, stop staring at MY Neji, Sak." Tenten said as she pulled Neji towards her side possessively.

"Who said I was your property, Tenten?" Neji asked with sarcasm laced with it.

"This?" Tenten slyly said as she raised her hand and pointed at the ring that Neji gave to her last week during their sparring session.

"Oh my Kami-sama." Hinata said, her face like a tomato, ready to faint.

'"What, Hinata? Don't tell me you don't believe that I did propose to her. Now pay up." Neji chuckled.

"Dang. Here you go." Hinata said while handing out 2 VIP free passes to the hot springs.

"WHAT? You made a bet about the proposal?" Tenten angrily said and a vein popped on her forehead.

Hinata, Neji and Tenten continued bickering and Sakura laughed at them so hard that tears were threatening to spill if she'll blink.

"You're already engaged!" Ino said, not knowing what she said.

"Ugh. I told you Neji not to tell them about this!" Tenten playfully stuck out her tongue.

"Wait. YOU'RE ENGAGED TO _THE _NEJI HYUUGA?" Ino cried. Well, realization hit her slowly, so we can't blame her for that.

"Uh… Yeah. You said it awhile ago." Tenten bluntly said.

"OH MY GOSH THIS IS THE WEDDING OF THE YEAR! You better hire the Yamanaka flower shop to cater the flowers! Oh I know just the perfect flowers for the wedding! Oh, I'll love it." Ino gushed, not knowing that the people around her were creeped out by her gushing.

"Okaaay?" Sakura said, anime sweat forming.

"Guys, you think we need to let Sakura rest for a while?" Naruto suggestively asked.

"Oh yeah. She's weak right now… You better rest, Forehead. You'll plan on Tenten's wedding dress, okay?" Ino said, winking.

"Yeah, sure. I'll make her the prettiest girl in that day, prettier than me and Ino and Hinata." Sakura proudly but weakly said.

"Okay guys, let's go." Naruto said.

As they started to say their goodbyes and left, Naruto stopped, and went back to Sakura's bed.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Sasuke?"

"Uhm…" Sakura didn't know what to answer, so she kept her voice soft and hush.

"Tell me, Sakura. Do you miss Sasuke?"

"…"

"Sak, just answer the question."

"Uhm…"

"Stop saying 'uhm', Sak. I need to know the truth."

A few good minutes later, Sakura asked him something that made Naruto cringe.

"…Who's Sasuke?"

* * *

**Here you go! I'm sorry, Ephemeral fans (the multi-chapter one). I'm not inspired anymore. I'll just leave it discontinued; you'll never know when I'll update. :) Sorry. :D**

**Review, please?**


End file.
